This work is directed toward a rapid purification procedure for 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase, the major regulatory enzyme, in hepatic cholesterol biosynthesis. Of special importance are the characterization and investigation of its regulatory role in the control of cholesterol biosynthesis.